The rise of the computer age has resulted in increased access to personalized services online. As the cost of electronics and networking services drops, many services can be provided remotely over the Internet. For example, entertainment has increasingly shifted to the online space with companies such as Netflix and Amazon streaming television shows and movies to members at home. Similarly, electronic mail (e-mail) has reduced the need for letters to be physically delivered. Instead, messages are sent over networked systems almost instantly.
Another service provided over networks is social networking. Large social networks allow members to connect with each other and share information. As the number of members grows, social networks need to prioritize which information to share with each member. These determinations can be made based on the characteristics of the receiving member, the information itself, or the characteristics of the sharing member.
Social networks enable members to view information shared by other members, especially members that are connected to each other through the social network. To determine which information to share with a member (e.g., how to prioritize information when there is far to much total information to be displayed) the social network analyzes the relevance of information and orders it accordingly.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.